Eggnoid
by jongtaemyung
Summary: Hidup Jongin yang kesepian jadi lebih berwarna akibat kehadiran Sehun. Pria tampan ini keluar dari telur misterius yang muncul di kamar Jongin. Tetapi... Sehun tingkahnya seperti anak ayam yang baru menetas! Kira-kira dari mana asalnya ya? HUNKAI! BOTTOM KAI! GS! DLDR! TYPO(S). CH 5 UP! REMAKE COMIC BY ARCHIE THE RED CAT
1. Chapter 1

Eggnoid (by: archie the red cat)  
Cast :  
\- Kim Jongin (GS)  
\- Oh Sehun - Park Chanyeol - Byun Baekhyun (GS)  
\- And other cast

Main pairing : Sehun/Jongin Genre: Romance, Fantasy Length : Chaptered Rated : T Sorry for typo (s)  
Disclaimer : Saya hanya meremake komik milik ARCHIE THE RED CAT WARN : GS!

Summary : Hidup Jongin yang kesepian jadi lebih berwarna akibat kehadiran Sehun. Pria tampan ini keluar dari telur misterius yang muncul di kamar Jongin. Tetapi... Sehun tingkahnya seperti anak ayam yang baru menetas! Kira-kira dari mana asalnya ya?

Chapter 1 :

Jongin POV

Orang bilang masa SMA adalah masa yang paling indah. Masa penuh romansa kisah cinta remaja. Tapi bagaimana bisa terasa indah? Karena selama ini...

TERNYATA AKU ADALAH KORBAN PHP!

Aku berjalan memasuki kelas.  
DRAP...DRAP...DRAP...

"Hei sudah dengar belum?"

"Gosipnya Chanyeol sudah jadian dengan Baekhyun."

Aku kaget, tentu saja.  
"Apa kabar itu benar?!" Aku pun menghampiri Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. "Kalian pacaran?" Tanyaku penasaran. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih diam.  
"K-kalau itu memang benar... lalu selama ini aku apa buatmu? Pulang dan pergi sekolah bareng, menemani aku makan atau pergi ke bioskop, semua itu untuk apa?" tanyaku panjang lebar.

"Jong, kau ngomong apa sih?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Jongin. "Selama ini aku 'kan menemanimu karena kau yang minta? Aku hanya sekedar jadi teman dan tetangga yang baik." Jelas Chanyeol pada Jongin. Jongin terlihat kaget. "Tidak lebih dari itu?!" Tanyaku tak percaya. Aku menunduk.  
Ukh..

Agar tidak memalukan akhirnya aku berkata...  
"Chanyeol, aku cuma mau bilang, SELAMAT YA ATAS HUBUNGAN KALIAN! SEMOGA LANGGENG!" Ujarku bersemangat. Hatiku apa kabar?

Ayah dan ibu di Syurga.  
Aku akhirnya mengerti rasanya patah hati. Aku menangis tersedu-sedu di dalam kamarku.  
"Huuu... hiks hiks"  
"Padahal sudah berjanji saat pemakaman kalian, Aku tidak akan menangis lagi."

"Selama ini yang membuat aku tegar, justru berkat bantuan Chanyeol."  
"CHANYEOL TEGA! Hiks.." Padahal kupikir hubungan kita sejak kecil itu special. Bahkan sampai berniat di masa depan aku akan menikah dengannya.

"Aku sekarang tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi." Aku tertidur tengkurap masih dalam keadaan menangis. "Pedih sekali rasanya."  
Andai aku punya seseorang yang dapat mengobati rasa kesepian ini...

Author POV

PYASSHHH...  
Jongin segera bangun dari tidurnya. Ia kaget melihat telur raksasa yang bersinar terang berada di dalam kamarnya. Terlihat misterius. Jongin menghampiri telur raksasa tersebut dan menyentuhnya. "Telur?!" Tanyanya tak percaya.

PSSSSHHHHH...  
SSSHHHH...

Telur tersebut menetas. Betapa kagetnya Jongin saat melihat di dalam telur tersebut adalah seorang pria tampan, kulit putih, wajah datar, hidung mancung dan tinggi. "KENAPA ADA COWOK KELUAR DARI TELUR?" jeritnya. Pria tersebut memandang Jongin. Jongin terlihat ketakutan. Glek...

SRAT!  
Pria tersebut menghambur ke pelukan Jongin.  
"UWAAAHHH!" Jongin menjerit lebay. "MAMA!" Jongin melototkan matanya saat pria tersebut memanggilnya mama. Dia pikir dirinya siapa huh?

"EEEHHH?! Kok mama?" Tanya Jongin bingung. "Mama!" Pria tersebut semakin memeluk Jongin erat. 'Ada cowok keluar dari telur dan manggil aku mama?' Batin Jongin bertanya. 'Anak ayam?' Tanya Jongin sambil membayangkan anak ayam yang baru menetas. Pria tersebut melepaskan pelukannya. "Tu-tunggu! Pasti aku ngelindur! Mungkin gara-gara kebanyakan nangis!" Jongin memegangi pipinya.

Ia berbalik memunggungi pria tersebut yang masih setia memandangnya. "DILIHAT DARI SISI MANAPUN, INI TIDAK MUNGKIN NYATA!" jerit Jongin. "Sudahlah, tidak ada gunanya dipikirkan." Jongin mulai berjalan lagi menuju ranjangnya untuk tidur. "Ini pasti mimpi.. tidur lagi aja ah.." Jongin mulai tertidur.

Sedangkan pria tampan itu memandangi Jongin sambil jari telunjuknya ditaruh di pipi bawahnya.

.

Bagaimana readers semua? Perlu untuk lanjut atau end nih? Atau delete? Kkk~~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Eggnoid (by: archie the red cat)**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Jongin (GS)**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

 **And other cast**

 **Main pairing : Sehun/Jongin**

 **Genre: Romance, Fantasy**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **Rated : T**

 **Sorry for typo (s)**

 **Disclaimer : Saya hanya meremake komik milik** **ARCHIE THE RED CAT**

 **WARN : GS!**

 **Summary : Hidup Jongin yang kesepian jadi lebih berwarna akibat kehadiran Sehun. Lelaki tampan ini keluar dari telur misterius yang muncul di kamar Jongin. Tetapi... Sehun tingkahnya seperti anak ayam yang baru menetas! Kira-kira dari mana asalnya ya?**

 **Chapter 2 :**

 _Aku tiduran di ranjangku. Setelah kedua orang tuaku meninggal, aku tinggal sendirian di rumah yang besar dan sepi karena aku ingin menunjukkan kalau aku bisa tegar dan mandiri. Hal itu tidak mudah. Tapi aku punya tetangga yang baik. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, kupikir. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, aku sendirian. Dan aku kesepian. – Jongin_

 _ **oOoOoOo**_

 **AUTHOR POV**

Chirp..Chirp..

Suara burung berkicauan. Pagi telah tiba. Matahari mulai terbit menampakkan sinarnya. Cahaya yang masuk melalui celah ventilasi kamar Jongin membuat gadis itu terbangun. "Tidurku nyenyak sekali semalam." Ujarnya masih menutup matanya. Ia terdiam di posisinya. Masih mengingat mimpinya tadi malam. Yah mimpi, karena Jongin hanya menganggapnya mimpi belaka.

"Walau sempat mimpi aneh, rasanya hangat." Ia lalu membuka matanya. "Harum apa ya ini?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Matanya menatap kosong ke atas. Karena lelah menatap ke atas terus, lantas Jongin pun menolehkan wajahnya ke samping dan membelalakkan matanya melihat seorang lelaki yang dirinya ketahui sempat mampir di mimpinya tadi malam.

Katakan pada Jongin jika dirinya sekarang sedang bermimpi juga. Tetapi lelaki itu benar-benar terlihat nyata. Jongin melototkan matanya antara percaya dan tidak. "BUKAN MIMPI!" pekik Jongin.

Jongin segera menarik selimut dan menjauh dari lelaki misterius tersebut. "GYAAA TOLONG!" Jerit Jongin, dengan perlahan ia menoleh ke arah lelaki tersebut dan matanya melotot. Selimut itu hampir merosot. Oh tidak!

GLEK

Jongin menelan ludahnya susah payah. "TIDAAAK!" Jongin langsung menyelimuti lelaki tersebut. Ukh wajahnya memerah. Dia sungguh malu.

"APA-APAAN INI?! UKH! KENAPA ADA COWOK TIDAK DIKENAL DI TEMPAT TIDURKU? DATANG DARIMANA?" tanya Jongin sulit dipercaya, ini mustahil. Jongin memperhatikan wajah lelaki yang nyasar ke dalam kamarnya. 'Biarpun tampan tapi 'kan ngeri dan berbahaya' batinnya. Ia bergidik ngeri. "Apa sebaiknya aku memanggil polisi?" Jongin dilema sekarang, benar-benar dilema.

Dirinya melihat ada telur raksasa yang sama persis yang ia lihat tadi malam. Dan Jongin percaya bahwa ini adalah nyata! Ia lalu turun dari ranjangnya dan menghampiri telur raksasa tersebut yang ada di samping tempat tidurnya. Benar-benar nyata! Ia lalu menyentuhnya dengan perlahan.

CLICK!

"Selamat atas terpilihnya sebagai orang tua angkat dari eggnoid. Eggnoid adalah anugerah keajaiban yang lahir hanya untuk anda. Hadir untuk menjawab rasa kesepian kalian orang tua asuh." Kaget, itulah yang dirasakan Jongin.

Bagaimana tidak? Telur raksasa tersebut dapat berbicara layaknya manusia, dan yang lebih hebatnya lagi, telur tersebutlah asal usul datangnya lelaki misterius di kamar tidurnya. Jongin terjatuh duduk dan menatap telur raksasa tersebut dengan bingung, kaget, putus asa, sedih, marah, campur aduk.

"Hah? Orang tua asuh?" tanya Jongin masih tidak percaya.

"Eggnoid sama seperti bayi manusia pada umumnya. Kami percaya dengan curahan kasih sayang dari anda. Eggnoid akan tumbuh berkembang untuk menjadikan dunia tempat yang lebih baik." Jongin menggaruk pelipisnya. Ia benar-benar tidak maksud dengan ini sekaligus tidak percaya.

"Orang tua asuh? Tapi aku 'kan masih SMA? Ini pasti sebuah kesalahan, lagipula makhluk ini sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti anak bayi!" Jongin mengingat lelaki nyasar itu. Bagaimana bisa dia disebut bayi? "masa sih aku harus mengurus dia seperti orang tua? Mengurus diri sendiri saja masih repot. Bawa pulang ku mohon!" Jongin memohon-mohon pada telur raksasa yang ada di depannya.

Ia berharap telur raksasa tersebut mengabulkan permintaannya. Oh ayolah, Jongin itu manja, cengeng, kadang pemberani, labil, masa disuruh merawat bayi? Gadis itu mana mungkin sanggup dan mau? Jongin berlutut di hadapan telur raksasa nan misterius tersebut. Namun telur tersebut tidak meresponnya. Akhirnya ia berbalik. "Mama?" Jantung Jongin hampir copot saat ia berbalik dan menemukan lelaki tersebut sedang mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang.

"Aduuuh jantungku!" Jongin memegang pipinya. Lelaki misterius tersebut hendak turun. Dan Jongin yakin bahwa lelaki yang nyasar ke dalam kamarnya tersebut tidak mengenakan sehelai benang pun. Jongin panik, sangat panik. "Stop! Jangan turun dari kasur dulu. Hatiku bisa meledak!" Jongin berujar panik.

Dia langsung membungkus tubuh lelaki tampan itu.

"Mama." Jongin tidak menggubris panggilan tersebut dan fokus untuk membungkus si bayi besar itu. "Sepertinya harus cari baju yang lebih layak." Gumam Jongin. "MAMA!" lelaki tersebut mengagetkan Jongin. "Kamu hanya bisa bilang mama ya? Apa ini yang dimaksud dengan anak bayi?" lelaki tersebut memeluk Jongin. "Ugh! Badan saja besar tapi sifatnya kok begini?" Jongin mendorong perut lelaki itu agar melepaskan pelukannya. Hampir terlepas.

Lelaki itu menciumi rambut Jongin. Dengan sekuat tenaga Jongin mendorong lelaki tersebut ke ranjang.

BRUGH

Setelah jatuh ke ranjang, Jongin lalu membungkus lelaki itu dengan erat menggunakan selimut. Ujung selimut pun ditali agar lelaki tersebut sulit untuk bergerak. "MAMAA!" teriaknya berusaha melepaskan selimut itu. Namun tidak berhasil. Jongin berjalan menjauhi ranjang. "Lelah hati ini." Jongin terjatuh dengan lutut yang menopang berat tubuhnya.

Jongin bangkit, ia tidak ingin seperti ini. "Tapi bagaimana ini ya? Aku tidak punya baju cowok, dan bajuku pasti kekecilan. Apa aku pinjam saja sama Chanyeol ya?" Tanya Jongin pada dirinya sendiri. Ia berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya. Dirinya menghadap ke arah jendela yang langsung menghadap ke arah jalan setapak dan...

DEG!

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun! Mereka sedang berjalan berdua. Dan Jongin tentu saja melihatnya. Terlihat serasi sih memang. "Mereka mau pergi kencan ya?" tanyanya sedih. Bagaimana tidak sedih? Jika lelaki yang kau cintai berkencan dengan gadis lain? "Padahal kalau weekend seperti ini, akulah yang biasa pergi bersama Chanyeol berdua saja. Sekarang... aku sudah tidak punya tempat di hatimu ya Chanyeol?" Jongin mulai menangis dalam diam. Ia lalu mengusap air matanya dengan kasar, Jongin tidak mau terlihat lemah.

Jongin langsung membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap lelaki tampan yang ternyata sudah berada di lantai. "Kalau begitu ayok kita juga pergi jalan-jalan!" ajak Jongin pada lelaki tersebut. "Jangan galau mikirin Chanyeol terus! Kita pergi shopping dan bersenang-senang!" ujar Jongin menggebu-gebu. Bayi besar itu masih melongo. Jongin sedang memikirkan sesuatu sekarang.

"Wow aku lupa kau belum punya baju!" Jongin menggaruk batang hidungnya. "Oh iya!" Jongin langsung melangkah menuju lemari pakaian.

DRAP...DRAP...DRAP...

Ia menemukan kemeja berwarna abu-abu di dalam lemarinya. Diambilnya kemeja tersebut dan kembali menghampiri si lelaki tampan.

"Ini baju almarhum ayahku, yang lainnya disumbangkan. Aku pinjamkan dulu. Tapi jangan sampai rusak ya?" Jongin menyodorkan kemeja tersebut pada lelaki itu. Si lelaki hanya menatapnya bingung. "Mama?"

OOoOoOoO

 **To Be Continued ~~~~**

 **Review yaw biar makin semangat hehe...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Eggnoid (by: archie the red cat)**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Jongin (GS)**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

 **And other cast**

 **Main pairing : Sehun/Jongin**

 **Genre: Romance, Fantasy**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **Rated : T**

 **Sorry for typo (s)**

 **Disclaimer : Saya hanya meremake komik milik** **ARCHIE THE RED CAT**

 **WARN : GS!**

 **Summary : Hidup Jongin yang kesepian jadi lebih berwarna akibat kehadiran Sehun. Lelaki tampan ini keluar dari telur misterius yang muncul di kamar Jongin. Tetapi... Sehun tingkahnya seperti anak ayam yang baru menetas! Kira-kira dari mana asalnya ya?**

 **Chapter 3 :**

 _Sebenarnya masih banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan soal eggnoid. Datang dari mana, bagaimana bisa muncul dikamarku? Siapa yang mengirimkannya? Dan kenapa aku yang terpilih? Tapi saat ini ada hal lain yang lebih penting dari itu semua._

 **OOoOoOo**

 **AUTHOR POV**

"Anu.. sudah belum pakai bajunya?" tanya Jongin dibalik pintu. Ia takut bayi besar itu tidak tahu cara berpakaian. Bisa saja bukan? Bukankah dia baru menetas? "Aku tengok nih ya?" tanya Jongin, wajahnya memerah. Ia lalu membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam kamar.

DEG!

Mata Jongin membulat sempurna. "BUA HAHAHAHAHA" Tawa Jongin pecah melihat lelaki nyasar itu memakai baju. Dia mengenkan baju seperti dia mengenakan celana. Sedangkan celananya tersampir indah di pucuk kepala. Seperti memakai topi. "Kenapa pakai bajunya seperti itu?" tanya Jongin bingung dan miris. Ah ia baru ingat bahwa lelaki nyasar itu baru saja melihat dunia.

"Aish! Bisa gila lama-lama!" Jongin menggertakkan giginya gemas. "Nih aku contohkan, Kemeja di atas, celana di bawah! Mengerti? Ya sudah, laukan lagi dengan benar!" setelah mengatakan itu, Jongin segera keluar dari kamar dan menutup pintu. "Gyaaah pusing pala barbie!" Jongin menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

"Masa aku harus pakaikan dia baju kayak anak kecil?" Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya tidak setuju dengan pemikirannya sendiri. "Tapi badannya 'kan bukan anak kecil." Gumam Jongin. "Aku tidak mau pokoknya! Nanti yadong!"

 **oOoOoOo**

Setelah menunggu begitu lama, akhirnya Jongin dapat melihat lelaki nyasar itu keluar dari kamar tidur Jongin lengkap dengan baju dan celana. Jongin memandangnya tidak berkedip. Benarkah dia lelaki nyasar itu? Begitulah yang Jongin pikirkan. 'Whaaa benar itu baju ayahku?' tanya Jongin tidak percaya. Si bayi besar itu berubah menjadi lelaki yang sangat tampan bak model majalah.

'Kok jadi kayak baju model ya?' batin Jongin. Ia lalu menghampiri lelaki itu sambil menepuk kepalanya. "Pintar ya sekarang sudah bisa pakai baju sendiri." Puji Jongin pada lelaki itu yang merasa senang karena telah dipuji. "Mama!" panggilnya. Jongin menjauhkan tubuhnya dari lelaki itu. "Tapi kamu belum ada nama." Jongin mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. "Kalau manggil jadi repot nih."

Jongin sedang memikirkan nama yang cocok untuk bayi besar itu. "Ayam? Anak ayam? Itik? Hyuna? Ah tidak, itu nama cewek! Bihun? Shixun? Hmm.. sedikit cocok. Ah jangan-jangan. Tehun? Sehun? Ahhhh! Sehun? Cocok cocok!" Jongin meloncat-loncat girang. "Sehun! Sekarang namamu Sehun!" Lelaki tersebut hanya melongo.

"Ya, sekarang namamu Sehun." Jongin menunjuk pria yang barusaja dikonfirmasi bernama Sehun. "Aku memiliki teman sedikit mirip denganmu, dia bernama Oh Hyunwoo, bagaimana jika margamu Oh? Oh Sehun? Ha? Ha? Cocok 'kan? Oh Se-Hun." Jongin tersenyum lebar. "Sehun" ujar Sehun tiba-tiba. "Mama!" Jongin terkejut karena Sehun tiba-tiba memeluknya.

DEG!  
DEG!  
DEG!

Rasanya jantung Jongin mau copot saja dipeluk lelaki tampan.

Tetapi ia langsung menjauhkan Sehun dari tubuhnya. "Aku tahu kau senang dapat nama, tapi jangan sedikit sedikit meluk!" amuk Jongin. "Kalau aku kena serangan jantung bagaimana?"tanya Jongin sewot sambil memegangi pipi Sehun. Ia lalu melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Sehun. Ia berbalik memunggungi Sehun lalu tangannya memegangi dadanya. 'Aduh jantungku, dari tadi rasanya mau copot.' Ujar Jongin dalam hati.

Ia lalu membalikan tubuhnya untuk menghadap lagi ke Sehun. "Terus jangan panggil aku mama terus. Namaku Jongin. Kim Jong-In." Jelas Jongin. "Dan panggil aku Jongin!" perintah Jongin mutlak. Jongin teringat kalau Sehun belum memiliki baju satu pun. Ia pun berinisiatif untuk membelikkan baju untuknya.

"Nah kalau begitu Sehun, ayok kita pergi jalan-jalan dan shopping!" ajak Jongin pada Sehun. Mereka pun pergi meninggalkan rumah untuk ke pasar.

 **oOoOoOo**

Mereka telah sampai di pasar. Sehun berjalan di belakang Jongin, mengekorinya. "Sehun sini! Jangan jauh-jauh, nanti nyasar! Kau 'kan baru netas!"

 **GREB**

Jongin lalu menggenggam telapak tangan Sehun agar dirinya tidak kehilangan Sehun.

Kalau hilang 'kan repot.

 **JONGIN POV**

Selain Chanyeol dan ayah, ini pertama kalinya pegangan tangan dengan lelaki lain. Rasanya grogi dan berdebar-debar. Mungkin karena dia sangat tampan. Wajah yang sangat sangat datar, bibir tipis, mata tajam, hidung mancung, kulit putih mendekati pucat, tinggi dan point yang paling penting bahwa dia benar-benar tampan. Sempurna. Lihatlah, orang-orang jadi memperhatikan dia.

Kami terus berjalan dengan masih berpegangan tangan. Aku bingung karena Sehun tiba-tiba berhenti. "WUAAAH!"

 **DEG**

Dasar! Dia terus saja membuatku kaget. "Mama!" aku membuang nafasku lelah.

Dia menunjuk balon. Ya balon, maklumlah dia 'kan bayi. Sehun berlari mendekati penjual balon. Lalu memegang balon berwarna biru, hendak mengambilya. "Mama! Mama!" aku melototkan mataku tajam ke arah Sehun. Aku lalu tersenyum dengan sangat manis. "Hmph.. hahaha. Kayak anak kecil." Aku lalu membayar balon tersebut pada si penjual.

Setelah Sehun mendapatkan balonnya, kami melanjutkan perjalanan. "Jangankan balon, Sehun! Hari ini aku akan membelikannmu macam-macam!" ujarku semangat. "Mama!" hhhh... aku hanya memutar bola mataku malas.

oOoOoOo

 **AUTHOR POV**

Jongin dan Sehun memasuki sebuah Mall. Mereka mencari-cari baju yang cocok dipakai Sehun. Jongin mendapat baju berwarna biru dan Sehun mendapat kaos berwarna putih. Mereka menuju kasir untuk membayar baju. Setelah membayar baju, mereka segera menuju ke area sepatu. "Bagaimana dengan ini?" Jongin menyodorkan sepatu berwarna merah untuk Sehun.

Jongin membantu Sehun memkai septunya karena lelaki itu masih saja memegang balonnya. Selesai. Mereka akhirnya membayar sepatu tersebut. "Kau pasti lapar dan haus bukan?"Sehun hanya mengangguk. "Ayok kita beli es krim!" Sehun mengangguk antusias. Mereka memilih es krim. Jongin memilih rasa stroberi dan Sehun memilih rasa coklat.

Setelah membayar, tanpa ba bi bu mereka melahapnya dengan semangat. Mereka kembali berjalan menyusuri mall. Jongin tidak sengaja melihat bando dengan telinga kucing. Ia membayangkan Sehun mengenakan itu dan terlihat lucu. Akhirnya ia mengambil bando bertelinga kucing warna biru dan memakaikannya ke kepala Sehun. "Gyaaa imut bangeeeet!" Jongin memegangi pipinya sendiri karena gemas melihat Sehun.

Jongin lalu membayar bando itu. Setelah membayar bando tersebut, Jongin mengajak Sehun berkeliling mall. Jongin baru ingat kalau Sehun belum mempunyai celana dalam. Seketika wajah Jongin memanas. "Iya ya, Sehun belum punya celana dalam, kalau aku yang beli nanti dikira mesum tidak ya?" tanya Jongin pada dirinya sendiri. Jantungnya berpacu.

Ia langsung membayangkan dirinya masuk ke dalam toko celana dalam pria. Pipinya merona hebat. "Ce-celana dalam pria!" ujar Jongin bergidik ngeri. Dengan keberanian yang ia punya, Jongin memasuki area celana dalam pria. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya lalu mengeluarkannya. Ia melakukan itu secara berulang-ulang. Ia pun mulai memasuki toko tersebut.

Jongin bingung apa yang harus ia katakan. Sebenarnya bukan bingung, lebih tepatnya malu. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu, noona?" tiba-tiba ada seorang paman yang Jongin yakini pelayan tersebut. "Nnn a-anu... itu saya mau beli celana dalam." Ujar Jongin sangat pelan. "Ta-tapi bukan saya yang pakai!" Ujar Jongin mencoba menjelaskan melihat pelayan tersebut tersenyum jahil ke arahnya.

"Tapi buat.." Jongin mengedarkan seluruh pandangannya ke penjuru mall. Ia mencari Sehun yang tiba-tiba menghilang. Ternyata ia berada beberapa meter di belakangnya dan berdiri memungginginya. "Sehun?"

 **To be continued~~~**

 **Maaf yah kalau sedikit alias kurang panjang ^^**

 **Yang udah review kemaren, terima kasih banyak**


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Eggnoid

Main Pair : HunKai

Cast : - Oh Sehun –Kim Jongin (GS) – Park Chanyeol – Byun Baekhyun (GS)

Rated : T

Summary :

 **WARNING :** GS, Typo (s), dll.

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

 **[ Happy Reading ]**

 **AUTHOR POV**

Sebelumnya Jongin melihat Sehun dibelakangnya beberapa meter. Namun karena banyaknya pengunjung mall, Jongin jadi kehilangan Sehun. Jongin melangkahkan kakinya mengelilingi Mall. Lalu berhenti lagi. "Ah kemana anak itu?" tanya Jongin frustasi. Jongin terus berjalan mengelilingi mall tersebut barangkali dia bisa menemukan Sehun. Jongin baru ingat kalau Sehun hanya bisa berbicara 'mama'. Dan fakta itu membuat Jongin semakin frustasi saja.

Ia lalu berjalan keluar mall. Ia sedikit berdesakkan karena pengunjung Mall yang sangat banyak. Untung saja dirinya memiliki tubuh yang mungil. "Ah bagaimana ini?" Jongin menatap sekeliling. Tapi nihil, Sehun tidak ada. Ingin rasanya Jongin berteriak meneriakkan nama Sehun, barangkali bocah itu mendengarya. Tapi itu sangat gila dan Jongin tidak akan mau. "Pengumuman kepada para pengunjung mall, telah ditemukan seorang anak yang kehilangan ibunya." Jantung Jongin berdegup kencang mendengar pengumuman tersebut. Mulut Jongin berbisik 'Sehun' berkali-kali. Jongin berharap bahwa anak hilang tersebut adalah Sehunnya. "Mungkinkah Sehun?" tanya Jongin penuh harap. Semoga itu Sehunnya. Mata Jongin terpejam erat serta telapak tangannya saling terkait.

"Anak bernama Taeil memakai kaus belang dan celana jeans pendek . harap ibunya segera menemui di pusat informasi." Jongin hampir nangis mengetahui bahwa anak yang hilang itu bernama Taeil dan bukan Sehun. Jongin benar-benar khawatir sekarang. Sekarang hanya Sehunlah pusat harapan Jongin, bukan yang lain apalagi Chanyeol. "Mama!" Jongin menoleh pada seorang anak kecil yang berhambur memeluk ibunya. Yah, dia adalah Taeil. Anak yang kehilangan ibunya tadi.

"Dasar anak bandel! Sudah dibilangin jangan jauh-jauh!" kata ibunya sewot. Itu seperti kata-kata yang diucapkan Jongin pada Sehun saat mereka sampai di pasar. Apa Sehun tidak mendengarkannya? Jongin menggertakkan giginya kesal mengingat hal itu. "Huaaa... maaf!" sesal Taeil. 'Apa aku juga pakai cara ini ya? Lapor ke pihak mall?' tanya Jongin dalam hati.

Ia takut kalau Sehun benar-benar hilang atau kemungkinan terburuk ya dia diculik oleh tante-tante girang. Secara 'kan Sehun itu tampan, tinggi, menggemaskan, unyu, imut, siapa yang bisa menolak huh? 'Pengumuman untuk eggnoid bernama Sehun, ditunggu oleh mama angkatnya di pusat informasi.' Jongin bergidik ngeri membayangkan itu. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya tidak setuju.

"Tidaaak! Aku 'kan masih SMA! Masa sudah jadi mama angkat? Apa nanti kata orang?" teriak Jongin sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Masa bodoh dikata orang tampak seperti orang yang depresi berat hampir gila. "Lagian tidak yakin Sehun ngeh sama namanya,'kan baru juga dikasih nama hari ini." Wajah Jongin semakin suram mengingat fakta tersebut. 'Dia 'kan tampan, bagaimana kalau diculik?' batin Jongin mengada-ada.

'Atau dia lari-lari ke jalan terus ditabrak mobil?' Jongin tidak bisa membayangkan kalau itu benar-benar terjadi. Oh ayolah, dia barusaja bertemu dengan Sehun, masa langsung berakhir tragis semacam itu. Tidak mungkin. 'Atau dia datang bawa kru film dan bilang ini semua tipu-tipi super.' Jongin memejamkan matanya lebih erat membayangkan hal tersebut. Pasti sangat memalukan.

"GYAAAH!" Jerit Jongin. Ia berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Namun tidak berhasil. "Tapi tidak ada gunanya kalau hanya diam sambil mikir yang aneh-aneh, mending dicari dulu, siapa tahu ketemu." Ujar Jongin. Ia kembali berjalan sambil matanya fokus pada apa yang dilihatnya. Ia terus saja berjalan. Jongin sempat berhenti saat melihat banyak ibu-ibu bergerombol di depan toko buku.

"Hmmm... ada apa ini ya?kok banyak rombongan ibu-ibu depan tolo buku?" tanya Jongin pada angin lalu. Ia berjinjit agar dapat melihat apa yang sdang ibu-ibu lihat. Jongin mengerutkan keningnya karena dia tidak melihat apa-apa selain ibu-ibu. "Jangan-jangan..."

"Manis banget, nyasar ya?" mata Jongin melotot melihat banyak tante-tante menggoda seseorang, tetapi dia tidak tahu siapa seseorang tersebut karena ketutupan banyaknya orang. 'Apa itu Sehun?' tanya Jongin dalam hati. "Sini main sama tante saja." Sehun hanya menatap dengan tatapan polosnya. Tentu saja dia tidak maksud dengan ini. Jongin mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. Ia berharap bahwa itu Sehun. Ia dengan segera menerobos segrombolan ibu-ibu.

"Permisi, numpang lewat." Berhasil. Tetapi yang sekarang dilihat Jongin bukan yang diharapkan Jongin, melainkan jumpa fans. "Loh?" kaget Jongin. 'Oh! Dokter muda soal sex dan gender yang lagi beken itu ya.' Batin Jongin. Tiba-tiba ada seorang lelaki yang menghampiri Jongin. Jongin menatapnya dengan bingung. "Mau ikut seminarnya?" tanya laki-laki tersebut pada Jongin. "Hm?" tanya Jongin belum paham.

"Silahkan." Laki-laki tersebut memberikan selembar kertas kepada Jongin. Jongin pun menerimanya dengan senyum kikuk. Jongin membaca tulisan yang ada pada selembar kertas tersebut. 'Pentingnya sex education sejak dini pada anak anda.' Jongin menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah membaca tulisan tersebut. "N... tidak, aku belum punya anak." Ujar Jongin pada laki-laki tersebut. Laki-laki tersebut tertawa mendengar jawaban dari Jongin. Apa ada yang lucu?

"Hahaha, buat calon ibu juga tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya. Jongin hanya tersenyum kikuk sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. "'Eung.. omong-omong... lihat orang tidak?" tanya Jongin canggung. Ia selalu canggung dengan orang baru. Ia tidak berani menatap balik manik yang sedang menatapnya. "Pakai kemeja abu-abu, syal, bando telinga kucing lewat sini?" tanya Jongin, ia sedikit menjelaskan apa yang melekat pada tubuh Sehun. Ia mengatakannya sambil menunduk. Matanya mengedip-ngedip lucu. "Bawa balon biru?" tanya laki-laki tersebut. Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya cepat.

"Iya!" jawab Jongin dengan antusias. "Barusan lewat, dia pergi ke arah sana." Jongin mengedarkan matanya mengikuti arah jari telunjuk lelaki tersebut. Dan benar saja, ada Sehun di sana. Di antara banyaknya orang yang mayoritas adalah ibu-ibu. "Sehun!" pekik Jongin senang. Ia lalu membungkukkan badannya berterima kasih kepada lelaki itu. "Kalau begitu permisi, terima kasih."

"Iya sama-sama." Jawab lelaki itu. Jongin segera meninggalkan tempat itu dan berjalan tergesa ke arah Sehun.

 **DRAP... DRAP... DRAP...**

"Sehun!" panggil Jongin berteriak. Ia berlari kesetanan. Kerap kali ia menabrak orang-orang yang sedang berjalan.

 **BRUK!**

Jongin menubruk seseorang. "Ah maaf!" sesal Jongin. Mata Jongin membulat terkejut. "Loh Jong?" ternyata orang yang Jongin tabrak adalah Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang sedang ditemani Chanyeol. "Ketemu di sini ya? Lagi jalan-jalan?" tanya Baekhyun.

Maaf yah menunggu lama T.T review ya~~ saran dan kritik hoho.

Love~


	5. Chapter 5

**Eggnoid**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sehun x Kai (Sekai/HunKai)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: remake comic by archie the red cat**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV**

"Lagi jalan-jalan, Jong?" tanya Baekhyun ramah pada Jongin. Jongin masih menatap Baekhyun dengan kaget, sedangkan Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya dari Jongin. "I-iya." Jawab Jongin terbata-bata. Chanyeol melirik ke arah Jongin dengan wajah sinis. Namun Jongin enggan menatap Chanyeol balik.

"Ayo Baek kita pergi." Ajak Chanyeol pada Baekhyun. Mereka hendak pergi sebelum Jongin mencegahnya. "Chanyeol tunggu!" Jongin menghentikan langkah mereka berdua. Mereka berdua berhenti. "aku mengerti kalau kau menjauh karena sekarang kau sudah menjalin hubungan dengan Bekhyun." Ujar Jongin sambil memegangi tali tasnya.

Wajahnya pucat pasi menandakan dia benar-benar gugup sekarang. Tapi ia ingin mengatakan apa yang ada di pikirannya selama ini pada Chanyeol. "Itu sebabnya sekarang Chanyeol sudah tidak mau pulang atau berangkat ke sekolah bersama lagi seperti biasanya?" tebak Jongin. Ia sebenarnya tidak siap untuk mendengar jawaban dari Chanyeol. Tapi di lain sisi Jongin membutuhkan jawaban itu.

"Tapi Baek, aku tidak akan mengganggu atau mencampuri hubunagn kalian." Baekhyun menatap wajah Jongin kasihan. Ia merasa kasihan pada gadis itu. Jongin bahkan hampir menangis saat mengatakannya. "Aku hanya tidak mengerti kenapa Chanyeol harus menghindariku hanya gara-gara ini?" tanya Jongin tidak mengerti. Baekhyun tidak bisa menjelaskan apa-apa.

Ia hanya menatap wajah Jongin khawatir. "Kenapa sekarang Chanyeol tidak pernah menghubungiku dan mengirim pesan? Bahkan saat kalian resmi pacaran pun aku tidak diberi tahu." Ujar Jongin serak. Ia menundukkan kepalanya tak berani menatap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Chanyeol juga menatap Jongin dengan prihatin. "Kenapa Chanyeol tidak mau berbicara denganku lagi?" tanya Jongin.

Sekarang dia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat ekspresi Chanyeol. Yang Jongin lihat adalah wajah Chanyeol yang terkejut saat ditatap Jongin. "Sepertinya Chanyeol tidak mau menjadi temanku lagi?" tebak Jongin. Nadanya bergetar. Ia takut Cahnyeol benar-benar tidak mau lagi berteman dengannya. "Bagaimana kalau itu benar?" tanya Chanyeol datar.

Baru kali ini Chanyeol berbicara datar pada Jongin. Jika sebelumnya Chanyeol akan bebicara lembut padanya. Jongin tercekat tentu saja. "Bagaimana kalau aku sudah tidak mau menjadi temanmu lagi?" mata Jongin berkaca-kaca mendengar pertanyaan dengan nada sinis dari Chanyeol. Ia semakin mengeratkan tali tasnya dan berdiri mematung di belakang Chanyeol. Ia diam membeku.

"K-kenapa?" tanya Jongin terbata. Suaranya sanagt serak menandakan ia sedang menhan tangisnya. Ia berharap ia tidak menangis di sini, karena itu pasti akan sangat memalukan. "Chanyeol, kau satu-satunya teman yang aku punya, aku tidak mau seperti ini, aku ingin terus berteman denganmu..." Jongin mengatakan itu yang tak dihiraukan oleh Chanyeol.

Laki-laki itu kembali berjalan meninggalkan Jongin sendirian. Jongin menatap kepergian Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dengan sendu. Ia tak pernah membayangkan akan seperti ini hubungan pertemanannya dengan Chanyeol. "Ayo Baek, nanti kita terlambat, acaranya akan segera dimulai." Ujar Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang masih mematung di belakangnya. Gadis itu enggan untuk beranjak meninggalkan Jongin.

Namun pada akhirnya ia mengikuti Chanyeol, menyamakan langkahnya dengan lelaki tinggi itu. "Apa salahku?" tanya Jongin pada dirinya sendiri. Jongin lalu tersenyum getir mengingat ucapan Chanyeol barusan. Ia menertawai dirinya sendiri yang terlihat begitu menyedihkan. Sedangkan Sehun sedang bermain-main dengan anak kecil tanpa melepaskan balon itu dalam genggaman tangannya.

Senyumnya merekah seperti menemukan dunianya sendiri. Anak-anak yang bermain dengannya pun tak segan untuk tertawa. Sehun tiba-tiba merasa kalau Jongin sekarang ada di dekatnya.

DEG

Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang.

Sehun menemukan Jongin yang terduduk dengan kepala disembunyikan di antara lututnya. "Mama." Sehun menghampiri gadis itu lalu memanggilnya. Sehun tentu saja tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Yang ia tahu bahwa Jongin pasti sedang sedih. Itu saja.

 **OOoOoOo**

"Chanyeol, berhenti!" Baekhyun menahan lengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya karena Baekhyun yang menahan lengannya. Ia menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang ada di belakangnya dengan wajah datar. "Aku mau berbicara." Ujar Baekhyun. Ia melihat Chanyeol yang hanya menatap dengan wajah datar. Baekhyun ingin sekali menamparnya.

"Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu pada Jongin?" tanya Baekhyun tidak mengerti akan sikap Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dari Baekhyun. "Ini keterlaluan, Chan." Ujar Baekhyun. Chanyeol masih terdiam enggan menjawab ucapan Baekhyun.

"Aku pikir kau hanya ingin memanas-manasi Jongin dan membuat dia cemburu gara-gara kau tidak ingin difriendzone terus. Itu sebabnya kau tidak menjelaskan tentang kita pacaran itu hanya gosip dan salah paham." Jelas Baekhyun panjang lebar. Ia tidak ingin seperti ini. Ia tidak ingin Jongin salah paham.

"Tapi aku pikir tadi kau sangat keterlaluan, Chan." Baekhyun mengatakannya dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Dia sangat ngotot saat mengataknnya tadi. "Jika kau benar-benar sayang, kau tidak akan membuat Jongin sedih seperti itu." Rasanya Baekhyun ingin membunuh Chanyeol sekarang juga. Baekhyun tidak habis pikir apa yang dipikirkan Chanyeol saat ini.

Baekhyun menggigiti bibirnya karena Chanyeol yang hanya terdiam membeku bagai patung. "Sekarang, minta maaflah pada Jongin sebelum hubungan kalian berdua semakin memburuk." Perintah Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya tidak suka. Baekhyun tersenyum kecut melihat ekspresi Chanyeol yang seakan-akan ingin membunuhnya.

"BERISIK!" Balas Chanyeol. Baekhyun? Tentu dia kaget, bahkan sangat kaget. Apa-apaan Chanyeol ini. Yeah Chanyeol mengatakannya dengan berteriak. "Aku bersikap seperti ini hanya untuk kebaikan Jongin sendiri." Chanyeol mencoba menjelaskan. Chanyeol melemparkan tatpan maut pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun membalas tatapan maut juga pada Chanyeol.

"Kalau seperti ini terus, dia tidak akan sadar." Nada suara Chanyeol terdengar frustasi. Ia bahkan menjambak rambutnya sendiri untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya. Baekhyun yang melihatnya hanya menggigiti bibirnya takut-takut. "Kalau tidak seperti ini Jongin tidak akan pernah mengerti." Jelas Chanyeol ringan. Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Baekhyun yang sekarang diam. Selama sesaat mereka hanya terdiam.

 **oOoOoOo**

 **JONGIN POV**

Aku dan Chanyeol anak tunggal. Kami sudah bersama sejak kami masih bertetangga sejak kecil , pergi kemana-mana aku selalu bersama dengan Chanyeol. Bahkan ketika orang tuaku meninggal pun. "Jangan bersedih," itulah yang dikatakan Chanyeol waktu itu. Rasanya semakin sakit saja saat aku memikirkannya.

"Chanyeol di sini untuk Jongin," ujarnya kala itu. Dia juga menangis, sama sepertiku. Dia pun menggenggam tanganku saat mengatakannya. Lalu kenapa sekarang kau meninggalkanku, Chanyeol? "Mama," tiba-tiba ada yang memanggilku. Aku sudah tahu pasti siapa pelakunya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sehun? Aku lalu mendongakkan kepalu.

Dan benar saja, aku melihat Sehun yang berdiri. "Mama," panggilnya lagi. Aku langsung saja berdiri. "Oh kau, Sehun. Aku pikir siapa." Ia menyodorkan balon milknya kepadaku. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dilakukan dirinya. Aku hanya menerimanya begitu saja. Namun.

SLIP

Sebelum aku menerima balon itu, balon itu terbang. "Ah! Balonnya!" pekikku. Sehun memintaku untuk mengambil balonnya. Dasar! "Apa yang sudah lepas, tidak bisa diraih kembali," gumamku. Sehun masih saja menunjuk-nunjuk balon itu. Aku ingin meneriakinya bahwa aku sangat lelah. Namun dia tentu saja tidak akan maksud. Menyebalkan!

"Mama?" aku hanya menghiraukannya. Aku terus berjalan. Berniat untuk pulang. Sehun hanya mengekoriku dari belakang. "Mama," sepanjang perjalanan dia terus-terusan memanggilku. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Heh, memangnya dia peduli padaku?!

 **CLICK!**

Setelah membuka pintu aku masuk ke dalam rumah. "Mama?" Sehun terus saja memanggilku membuatku jengah. Aku lalu duduk di sofa sambil mengusap wajahku. Aku lelah sekali. "Mama," panggil Sehun lagi, dia melangkah menghampiriku dengan raut bahagia. Namun setelah melihatku dari dekat dia langsung merubah ekspresinya bingung. "Mama?"

Aku terus saja mengabaikannya. "Ma?" aku menggertakkan gigiku marah. "BERISIK!" Teriakku pada Sehun.

 **AUTHOR POV**

"Mama mama saja terus! Telingaku pegal asal kau tahu! Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku mama! Namaku Jongin! Apa kau sengaja membuatku kesal?! Dasar makhluk aneh! Tidak tahu diri!" Jongin memarahi Sehun habis-habisan. Sehun matanya berkaca-kaca dibentak oleh Jongin. Ia ketakutan melihat Jongin. Dia seperti monster yang sedang marah, tapi memang sedang marah, hanya saja Jongin itu manusia bukan monster. Benar-benar menakutkan.

Jongin lalu memijat pelipisnya. Ia baru ingat jika dirinya meluapkan rasa marahnya pada Sehun yang jelas-jelas tidak tahu tentang apa-apa. Lebih parahnya lagi, laki-laki itu tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun terhadap Jongin. 'Kenapa aku melampiaskan rasa stressku pada Sehun?' tanya Jongin dalam hati. Ia jatuh terduduk di sofa. Ia menyesali perbuatannya yang tadi.

'padahal dia tidak mengerti apa-apa.' Jongin makin merasa bersalah kepada Sehun. Sehun masih berdiri di tempatnya tanpa berbicara apapun. "Sehun, aku minta maaf." Jongin meminta maaf pada Sehun dengan nada yang menyesal. Ia menatap Sehun berharap laki-laki itu akan memaafkannya.

 **SRAT!**

Tiba-tiba Sehun memeluk Jongin. Jongin tentu saja kaget. Meskipun Sehun sering memeluknya tiba-tiba, tapi tetap saja Jongin akan kaget. "S-sehun," panggil Jongin terbata. "Kebiasaan!" Jongin ingin melepaskan pelukannya pada Sehun, namun laki-laki itu tidak kunjung melepaskannya malahan terkesan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Hun, lepaskan." Perintah Jongin. Namun tidak ada jawaban dari laki-laki yang sedang memeluknya.

"Sehun?" panggil Jongin memastikan. "Kenapa memelukku seerat ini?" tanya Jongin. Tapi Sehun tidak membalasnya dan itu membuat Jongin bingung. Jongin menciumi bau baju Sehun. "Bajunya, harum badan ayahku," ujar Jongin. Ia tenggelam dalam kesedihannya lagi. "Ayah." Gumam Jongin. "Aku merindukan kalian." Jongin mengingat saat mereka –kedua orang tuanya memeluknya.

'Pelukan hangat yang mengingatkanku pada pelukan orang tuaku, rasanya nyaman dan menentramkan hati," ujar Jongin. "Jongin,"

 **DEG!**

Jongin melototkan matanya tidak percaya. Barusan Sehun memanggil namanya.

"Sehun! Kau menyebut namaku!" ujar Jongin bahagia. Tapi...

Zzzz...

Jongin kembali membelalakkan matanya. Wajahnya memerah. "Jadi ni hanya ngelindur?" Jongin merasa bodoh sekarang. "Dia pasti lelah habis jalan-jalan,"

'Tidak kusangka aku akan mengatakan ini, tetapi... aku bersyukur Sehun hadir dalam hidupku,' batin Jongin berterimakasih atas kehadiran Sehun dalam hidupnya. Tetapi lama-lama Jongin lelah dengan posisi ini. Posisi Sehun yang menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Jongin. "Tapi ini membuatku pegal," ujar Jongin sewot.

TBC~~


End file.
